The invention relates to an air driven toy assembly, comprising an elongated hollow tube adapted for the passage of a malleable play material, preferably while making unusual and entertaining sound effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,756 describes an air driven sound generating toy comprising a housing, air pressure means producing a flow of pressurized air, a sounding tube defining an interior passage and surrounding interior wall, said sounding tube being coupled to said air pressure means and having an open end, and a quantity of malleable play material received within said interior passage, said material tending to adhere to said interior wall, said air pressure means operative to force said malleable play material through said interior passage and to deform said play material and force a portion of said flow of pressurized air past said play material to produce a sound.
Due to the nature of said material to adhere to the interior wall, the material can easily become clogged in the tube or other part of the toy. It is an object of the present invention to provide an air driven toy assembly which is less susceptible to clogging.